


The First Time Rey Saw Ben Laugh

by Ben_Solos_Writing_Avenger_203



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Lives, F/M, Fluff, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Redeemed Ben Solo, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Solos_Writing_Avenger_203/pseuds/Ben_Solos_Writing_Avenger_203
Summary: Exactly what the title says :DThis one was a Tumblr-request
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	The First Time Rey Saw Ben Laugh

The first time Rey had seen Ben smile had been after their first kiss, on Exegol, right after they had defeated Palpatine together. Right after Ben had come back to her, _for_ her.

After that kiss, Ben had smiled the most beautiful and radiant smile and her heart had leaped in her chest. Nobody had ever smiled at her like this.

“We should leave this place”, he told her, got up from the ground and reached out his hand to her. She took it.

The first time Rey had seen and heard Ben laugh was just a few minutes after. They’d boarded the Millennium Falcon Rey had left outside the Sith Temple and Rey saw tears glistening in Ben’s eyes.

“You should fly us back”, she told him. “It’s technically your ship now, is it?”

With that, she had settled herself in the co-pilot’s seat while Ben just stared indecisively at the pilot’s seat. His father’s seat. Rey flashed him an encouraging smile and waved at the seat.

“He’d have loved it to see you piloting his beloved Falcon.”

At that, Ben took another deep breath and sat next to Rey, in the pilot’s seat. He couldn’t talk, there were so many emotions churning in his chest: sadness, regret, joy… Force, how could a person feel _so much_ at the same time?

He started the flight-sequence and the Falcon slowly came to life, lifting a few feet from the ground.

“I always waited for the day when he finally would show me how to fly this ship. That day never came…I hope I’ll make him proud.”

“I’m sure you will.” Rey lay her hand reassuringly on top of his, but her reply was lost in a loud swoosh as he gunned the engines and the Falcon shot into the sky, away from Exegol and all the horrors that had waited there.

“WHOOOOOOO”, he shouted and burst into the loudest, most gleeful laughter Rey had ever heard and while he laughed, his whole face lit up with joy- like a young boy finally driving his first speeder. Rey couldn’t help but join in.


End file.
